Marry Me
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Hinata tidak yakin apa yang ingin dimintanya saat make a wish tahun ini. / for Hinata Birthday and GHPL#3


Hinata tidak yakin apa yang ingin dimintanya saat _make a wish_ tahun ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**Naruto (c) **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, lil OOC, typos dan segala hal yang tidak tertulis disini. Tidak menganbil keuntungan materi apapun dalam pebuatan fanfic ini. Judul lagu yang Mei gunakan adalah Marry Me dari K. Will**

**Special gift for my beloved girl, Hyuuga Hinata and for GHPL #3.**

**Marry Me (c)**** Shen Meileng**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini _annivesary_ dirinya yang ke dua puluh tujuh dan Hinata sudah memiliki segalanya. Pekerjaan yang mapan, rumah besar seperti impian masa kecilnya dengan ruangan khusus untuk membaca dan juga meletakkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang bermerk, mobil _sport_ yang dulu hanya bisa dilihatnya di TV ataupun melihat punya teman-temannya SMA dari jauh, membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya dengan mengirim mereka jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Sungguh, hidup Hinata sudah sempurna.

"Tapi kapan ayah punya cucu?" Pertanyaan Hiashi itu secara tidak langsung menyuruh sang anak untuk segera berkeluarga.

Err— setelah dipikirkan lagi, sepertinya hidup Hinata belumlah sepenuhnya sempurna. Hinata belum memiliki cinta, pasangan hidup dan juga keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Apa saat tiup lilin nanti minta suami saja?

Tapi calonnya siapa, ayah?

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Dua puluh tiga adalah usianya tahun depan, tepatnya tanggal sembilan belas Januari. Yah, meskipun 'harusnya' Gaara berkata pada semua orang jika usianya masih dua puluh dua, namun pemuda itu menolak melakukannya. Untuk apa menutupi usiamu yang sebenarnya dan mengaku jauh lebih muda dari kenyataanya?

Pekerjaan Gaara mungkin diimpikan oleh semua orang, namun Gaara muak dengan pekerjaanya. Kehidupannya mungkin bisa dibilang seperti _taipan_, tapi Gaara hanya menginginkan kehidupan sederhana. Dimana sebuah rumah ada yang menyambutnya pulang dengan senyuman tulus dan menanyakan keadaanya.

Sungguhn keinginan Gaara hanya sederhana untuk ulang tahunnya nanti. Dan keinginannya yang konyol, tidak mungkin terjadi.

Jadi seandainya kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi, bagaimana? Tentu saja Gaara akan mengambilnya meskipun resikonya lebih besar dari pada keuntungannya.

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

Hinata melihat proposal yang berada di tangannya. Desainnya bagus, keuntungan yang ditawarkan juga bagus, tempat pembangunannya juga strategi dan itulah yang terpenting. Tapi— dimana ruang hijaunya?

"Jadi— bagaimana miss?" Orang itu harap-harap cemas, berharap proposal tim mereka lolos dan bisa dikembangkan

"Revisi lagi. Saya mau ada ruang terbuka hijau dan juga satu tempat khusus untuk _refresing_ bersama keluarga. Sasaran kita untuk keluarga baru, bukan para _workhaholic_. Seminggu lagi, saya mau proposal itu sudah berada di meja saya."

"Ba-baik,"

Setelah kepergian orang itu, Hinata menghela nafas. Seminggu lagi sebelum hari ulang tahunnya dan entah bagaimana caranya, rumah terasa seperti neraka lantaran sang ayah terus-terusan bertanya kapan punya cucu.

Padahal, calon saja belum punya. Bagaimana mau dapat cucu?

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini— bla bla bla..." Gaara tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan apa yang tengah dipresentasikan meskipun itu mempengaruhi masa depan perusahaanya. Persetanan dengan masa depan perusahaan, masa depannya sendiri saja belum tentu baik.

"Konohamaru, ambil alih. Aku pergi," Gaara tidak mempedulikan sekertarisnya memasang wajah ketakutan dan hendak memohon agar Gaara tetap tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

Dan tempat yang terpikirkan adalah restoran kecil yang berada di ujung kota yang merupakan restoran favoritnya, karena dirinya bisa merasakan masakan 'rumah'.

Ngomong-ngomong rumah, mungkin Gaara bisa mencari lahan untuk membangun rumah pribadinya yang benar-benar dirinya inginkan, bukan perumahan yang seperti dipasarkan oleh perusahaannya.

Tidak ada salahnya menata masa depan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

_Ting_

"Wah, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sering kemari. Apa ada masalah?" sapa Sasori yang merupakan koki restoran Akasuki sekaligus pemilik restoran itu. Yah— sebenarnya sih bisa dibilang kalau restoran itu adalah warisan nenek Chiyo dan untung saja Sasori memang memiliki minat terhadap kuliner.

"Anggap saja seperti itu," jawab Hinata seadanya dan memilih tempat favoritnya. Mejanya yang tepat menghadap ke sebuah danau kecil. Dan Hinata tidak perlu memesan makanan, karena biasanya Sasori yang akan memilihkan makanan dan menyesuaikan dengan suasana hatinya.

"Segelas _hot chocolate _mungkin bisa membuat dirimu jauh lebih tenang," Sasori meletakkan gelas minuman itu dan tersenyum sebelum kembali lagi ke dapur.

Dan satu lagi kenapa Hinata rela jauh-jauh pergi ke tempat itu karena penyajian makanan di tempat itu selalu unik. Lihat saja gelasnya yang tidak biasa dan Hinata berani bertaruh jika gelas yang berada di depannya termasuk benda antik dan satu-satunya yang ada di dunia.

"Boleh berbagi meja?" suara bariton itu membuat lamunan Hinata buyar. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria dengan kantong mata panda tengah menatapnya.

Hinata melihat sekitarnya dan masih banyak meja yang kosong. Jadi lantas kenapa orang yang ada di hadapannya menginginkan meja yang diriny tempati?

"_Well_, asal kau tahu ini adalah meja favoritku," satu informasi yang seharusnya tidak diberitahukan Gaara pada orang asing yang berada di depannya.

Hinata tidak ingin berdebat, hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum kembali menatap danau dan kembali berkelana dalam pemikirannya yang tak berujung.

"Kalian saling kenal rupanya," suara Sasori membuat Hinata menoleh. Hinata hanya menyeritkan kening saat Sasori memandangnya dengan penuh arti. Hinata perlu meluruskan satu hal, mereka tidak saling kenal. Bertemu saja baru hari ini.

"Hm," Gaara hanya mengeluarkan dua konsonan kata sebelum menyesap kopi pekat miliknya.

"Semoga langgeng ya. Dan kalau bisa, cepat beri aku keponakan,"

Hinata langsung tersedak. Apa-apaan itu maksudnya? Hinata memang sudah memasuki usia dimana seharusnya seorang wanita sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, tapi bukan berarti orang yang berada di depannya adalah calon suaminya. Kenalan saja belum!

Gaara menepuk punggung Hinata dan memberikan _deathglare _pada Sasori yang malah dibalas dengan cengiran oleh pemuda kepala tiga itu —yang sialnya tidak mengalami penuaan sehingga wajahnya masih seperti usia dua puluhan— sebelum pamit undur diri. Setelah Hinata bisa bernafas lagi dan Gaara kembali duduk ditempatnya semula, hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Umm— namamu siapa?" Hinata tidak yakin dengan topik yang dirinya angkat ini, namun setidaknya dirinya harus tahu siapa yang ada di depannya bukan? Dan untuk memastikan jika orang yang ada di depannya bukan orang yang berbahaya.

"Sabaku Gaara, kau?"

_Sabaku Gaara? Bukankah itu— _"Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Oh,"

Dan mereka melewati keheningan dengan nyaman, karena tujuan ke restoran itu memang untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Selain makanan yang enak tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

Lalu selama tiga hari, kejadian demi kejadian seolah telah sengaja diatur. Takdir mungkin.

Mulai mereka bertemu saat _meeting _perusahaan dan dugaan Hinata benar, Gaara memanglah boss di perusahaan tempat dirinya bekerja. Lalu mereka bertemu saat pesta pernikahan sahabat Hinata, Ino. Dan sederet kejadian lainnya yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Hidupku yang tenang sepertinya hanya tinggal kenangan," gerutu Hinata dan menghapus email-email ancaman yang masuk di _smartphone _miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

"Haa? Menikah?" Hinata tentu saja tidak salah bereaksi seperti itu. Mereka baru kenal sekitar seminggu yang lalu dan tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tujuh, Gaara melamarnya.

"Ada yang salah?"

_Banyak! Gimmie a break please. Ini sebabnya aku mendapatkan email ancaman terus-menerus?_

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku tertarik padamu,"

_Alasan yang tidak menyakinkan._

"Usia kita berbeda jauh,"

"Bagus. Karena aku tidak suka perempuan yang manja,"

_Ugh. Tampaknya sulit._

"Keluargaku pasti memberikan tes yang sulit padamu sebelum bisa bersamaku,"

"Lalu? Aku tidak melihat ada masalah. Lagipula menurutku itu hal yang wajar"

_Kenapa dia sangat menginginkanku?_

"Aku baru mengenalmu seminggu ini,"

"Siapa bilang? Kita sudah saling mengenal hampir separuh hidup kita."

_Haah?_

Gaara menghela nafas. Tampaknya untuk mendapatkan Hinata bukanlah perkara mudah seperti yang dia kira.

"Dari sejak SD, aku sudah memperhatikanmu. Waktu itu aku kelas 1 SD dan kau kelas 3 SD. Kau dulu pernah menolongku sekali dari gangguan anak-anak lain. Waktu kelas 1 SMP, kau datang ke sekolahku untuk mempromosikan SMA-mu dan mengingatku bahwa aku dulu yang pernah kau tolong. Saat aku SMA, kau pernah menjadi guru privatku selama tiga tahun sambil kuliah. Apa kau lupa?"

Hinata berpikir keras. Kapan dirinya melakukannya? Hinata yakin ingatannya baik-baik saja, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya yang merupakan seorang dokter.

Tunggu— dulu bukankah dirinya pernah kecelakaan dan koma selama dua tahun?

"Aku tidak ingat,"

Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Bagaimana caranya membuat gadis dihadapannya mengingat apa yang terjadi? Apa efek kecelakaan itu terlalu parah sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak mengingatnya?

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mengingatnya. Tapi tepat di hari ulang tahunku, kita akan menikah. Keluargamu sudah setuju,"

_Wait? Apa? Menikah? Ayah sudah setuju? Apa sebegitunya menginginkan cucu?_

"Ta-tapi—"

"Nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tentu saja setelah kita menikah,"

Dan pikiran Hinata benar-benar _blank_. Kenapa semuanya diputuskan secara sepihak? Dimana haknya sebagai seorang perempuan untuk menolak salah satu prosesi yang paling sakral?

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

**Karena kadang saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau rela untuk menunggu**

**Dan saat waktu menunggumu itu sudah habis **

**maka kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga**

**.**

**.**

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ini apa? Itu apa? #stressakibatlaporan**_

_**Huhu.. maafkanlah banyak plot holes dalam fanfic ini. Silahkan Mei dikeroyok atau diapakan dalam kotak review. Mei terima dengan ikhlas :")**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 27/12/2013**_


End file.
